Sunsets
by Tabbycat2000
Summary: I know it's been done loads of times before, but this is my take on the airplane ride.


The sky was strewn with fluffy white clouds, each one individually outlined in light

Sunsets

The sky was strewn with fluffy white clouds, each one individually outlined in light. The sun was sinking towards the horizon, like a giant orange beach ball.

An airplane coughed to life, engine gaining more confidence as it picked up speed. The machine lurched forward down the runway, the pilot and his passenger conveniently ignoring the indignant mechanics racing along behind them.

Evelyn felt positively scandalous, temporarily hijacking an airplane just to watch the sun set. Of course, she loved every moment of it.

Danny couldn't help but grin wickedly as the plane left the ground and began gaining altitude. He'd never done something quite so insane, he was supposed to be the levelheaded one. Rafe would have done something like this…

He shoved the painful thought out of his mind, gripping the joystick a bit harder than necessary.

They chatted idly during the ride, carefully avoided the still tender subject of Rafe. Which was a feat in itself, considering that he was hovering in both their minds.

The gray, ugly plane burst up into a glorious paradise, looking very out of place. Evelyn gasped.

The light from the setting sun reflected off the water, shimmering like a desert mirage. The color reflected off the clouds above and below them, turning them all the wonderful, exotic shades of pink and orange and red, with the barest hint or violet. Above them, she could see the very first reckless stars shining. Venus sat on the horizon, looking innocent.

"It's gorgeous," said Evelyn breathlessly, pressing her hand against the glass of the cockpit. "Oh, wow."

"It is great, isn't it?" said Danny, a smile creeping up his face. "Was it worth borrowing the plane?"

Evelyn cast Danny a look that said she didn't exactly think that was the right term for it. "Yes," she said. "Although I think 'hijacking' would be a more appropriate term."

He'd hit it right on the proverbial money. Danny felt rather pleased with himself for correctly interpreting Evleyn's facial expression.

"'Hijack' is a bit strong," said Danny, turning the joystick slightly so that they skimmed just above a cloud that looked as if it had been drenched in iridescent magenta paint. "I prefer to say that I'm just borrowing it."

"Right."

There was a pause. Finally Evelyn spoke, her eyes looking far-off.

"My dad used to take me flying," she said. A wry grin flitted across his lips. "He knew I hated it, but he'd always do that flip thing- the roll whatever it is."

"You mean a barrel roll?" Danny grinned wickedly and yanked on the joystick, sending the airplane into a barrel roll. Evelyn shrieked, wrapping her arms around Danny's neck in a effect to keep from falling onto the inverted ceiling.

When they were right side up again Danny was laughing just this side of hysterically.

"Never do that again!" cried Evelyn.

"What, this?" Danny repeated the maneuver, Evelyn clutching to the sides of the plane the entire time.

"You do that again and I'll throw up on your lap," threatened Evelyn. Normally Danny would have tested that threat, but she did look rather green. And the sun had gone down, so he decided to just head back to the hanger before Evelyn really did toss her cookies all over the cramped cockpit.

The instant they had landed and opened the cockpit, an indignant voice shouted at them. "The planes were supposed to be back over an hour ago!"

Several shadowed figures came running down the runway.

Exchanging guilty grins, Danny and Evelyn jumped off the plane and ran for the safety of the clump of hangers.

"In the parachute hanger!"

Evelyn ran inside, breathing hard and fighting down laughter. Danny followed.

He found her a moment later, hiding in one of the parachutes hanging from the ceiling.

"That was fun," whispered Evelyn, grinning. Danny returned it.

"Most definitely."

Evelyn calmed down, forcing herself to take even breaths. Just as she was succeeding Danny cupped her face in his hand. Her heartbeat was left to fend for itself as she felt herself being pulled into his dark eyes.

When their lips met, Evelyn wanted to pull back for a moment.

It should be Rafe holding her, not Danny. Rafe, who was always there. Rafe, who would do anything (and just about did) to get her attention. Rafe, who had never loved her like anyone else had.

But then Rafe's face melted from her mind, to be replaced with Danny's. Danny, the quiet, determined one. Danny, who cared enough about her to hijack an airplane just to make her happy. Danny, who was holding her now and caring about her _now_, in a way that Rafe couldn't do any longer.

And for now, that was enough.


End file.
